Mini stories of Naruto
by Kryspix
Summary: A series of mini stories about some of the ships I like. Tenten loses her self-confidence, and Neji makes her realise she is better than she gives herself credit for. NejiTen, ShikaTem, NaruHin
1. Chapter 1: Hairraising

**Hair-raising**

Pairing: Neji x Tenten

Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

Tenten sighed heavily as, yet again, the Hyuuga prodigy and her former teammate, managed to completely deflect all her weapon attacks and barely raise a sweat. She, on the other hand, had thrown everything she had, and was low on chakra and energy. Though they were both now eighteen and jounins, they still upheld their daily ritual of sparring. 

Tenten knew he was the best opponent she could hope for, to help her get stronger. Neji would never admit it, but Tenten kept him from getting too sure of himself and ensured his growth continued. Tenten flung her remaining kunai to the ground, the frustration of years of losing starting to get to her.

"It's not like you to give up like that, Tenten." Neji said sharply. There was no insult or malice in his tone, just simple fact.

"Neji...I know that I will never beat you but..." Her voice trailed off as she wiped her sweating forehead.

"What is it?"

Tenten's lips pressed together, a sign she wanted to ask something but was nervous of his reaction.

"Tenten, we've known each other since we were children. If you need to ask me something, ask."

That was Neji, always to the point.

"Do...do you think I'm any good?" She finally managed.

"Why should my opinion matter?" Neji asked, frowning slightly. This wasn't like the kunoichi at all.

"Because you're my friend and we've been training together for so long...your opinion matters to me." Tenten said, looking away in shame.

Neji sighed and picked up a nearby shuriken.

"No one knows weapons like you do. Your aim is absolutely perfect, and your skill is beyond compare. In this field, you surpass even me in skill."

Tenten felt her mouth drop open. Neji _did not_ just admit that she was better than him at something, _did he_?

"Each shinobi rely's on their strength to become stronger and better. Just because you don't rely entirely on chakra doesn't make you useless." A small smile appeared on his normally expressionless face, something he would only ever gift her with. "You are one of the most talented kunoichi I have known."

Neji wouldn't admit that he was glad that she was his training partner, but he didn't need to say that with words. He had always been a silent man by nature, letting his actions speak for him.

"Neji..." Tenten managed. "Thank you."

"What brought this on?" He asked, his trademark mask back in place.

Tenten was suddenly very interested in retrieving her weapons, shrugging.

"A lot of little things. I won't bother you with my troubles anymore, their not important-" She was cut off when Neji took her arm in a firm but gentle grip.

"I'll decide what's important to me or not." He said quietly.

Tenten sighed and straightened, fiddling nervously with a kunai.

"Well, after so many years of you beating me, it's going to get to me eventually, isn't it?" She said, attempting to laugh.

"But if I let you win, then that would not show the respect I hold you in." Neji said bluntly.

The woman blinked and, to the prodigy's amusement, reddened slightly.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm falling behind. Like I can't keep up with everyone because I'm so dependant on my weapons. I feel weaker than everyone."

"If you don't believe in your own abilities, then you _are_ weak, and not the kunoichi I thought you were." Neji said sharply, unable to believe just how poorly Tenten was thinking of herself. It was almost as bad as Hinata. There was only one way to shake her out of this funk she'd gotten herself into.

Tenten was caught completely off guard when Neji pushed her away hard, then threw the shuriken he still held straight at her. Reacting instinctively, her foot flicked up a katana from the ground and into her waiting hand, raising it to block the deadly star.

"Neji, what the hell!" She yelled.

"At least your reflexes are still up to scratch." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't know what you've done with my training partner, but I'm going to fight you until she comes back."

"What do you-"

"And let's make it simple." Neji picked up two kunai from the ground and threw them into the tree next to Tenten's head, then picked up another two. "No chakra, no bloodline limits, no scrolls. Just us and these kunai. Or don't you think you can handle that?"

Tenten's eyes narrowed at this blatant challenge and retrieved the two weapons from the tree. Without waiting, she leapt forward with a cry. Even without their natural skills, she knew she had a slight advantage here. Neji was, without a doubt, brilliant, but Tenten suspected she may be able to get the better of him in this battle. As their kunai clashed, suspicion dawned.

"You're not just doing this to give me a chance at winning, are you? Because if you are, then I really am weak. Especially in your eyes." She asked as they leapt away from each other.

"You know I never give anything but my full ability when I fight." Neji answered, almost insulted.

_No, then_. Tenten translated in her head.

She raced forward, fighting back the urge to grab one of the more powerful weapons from the ground. While Tenten's accuracy was faultless, Neji still had the most magnificent dodging skills, and easily turned the defense to attack, which Tenten was able to prevent with a sharp twist of her torso.

"Why don't we make this interesting?" Tenten asked innocently.

Their blades clashed and they leaned forward, trying to get the upper hand over each other.

"Hn?" Neji answered, acting as though his arms shaking to keep the kunoichi back was completely normal.

The kunai parted in a shower of sparks and the two leapt apart, weapons at the ready.

"How about a bet?" She teased.

Normally, Neji would never go for something as childish as a bet. It sounded far too much like Lee's promises to himself that he would reach a goal or carry a herd of goats around Konoha. But Tenten seemed to be returning to her normal self, so he allowed himself this little sacrifice.

"Terms?"

Tenten lowered her kunai, but Neji didn't think for a second that she'd dropped her guard.

"If I win, you have to buy me something nice." She said with a cheeky grin.

Neji wasn't really much of a shopper, or a spender come to that, so she knew that would annoy him immensely. A slight frown crossed his face.

"Not a weapon. You have more than enough of those." He stated firmly.

"What about you?" She asked.

Neji's pale eyes took in the young woman before him, then he smirked.

"I want to see you with your hair out."

That was the last thing Tenten could have ever imagined her friend asking. She nearly dropped her kunai in shock.

"What?" She managed.

Neji chose that moment to resume his attack, taking advantage of her stunned demeanor. Tenten shook herself and quickly stood her ground, parrying the blade aimed at her neck while twisting gracefully on her heel to avoid the one aimed at her stomach. She aimed a kunai at the Hyuuga's back, but he was already somersaulting into the air, easily avoiding her attack.

There truly was no Byakugan activated, no chakra used. Years of sparring had taught them the others movements, and they moved in pure synchronization, like dancing birds. Neither were aware when Lee and Gai appeared after one of their many random decisions to run around Konoha ten times. Lee's eyes shone at the magnificent display of skill.

"Their youthful fires burn with such passion, Gai-sensei!" Lee said in an unusually quiet voice, not wanting to disturb the ballet.

"Indeed, it fills me with such pride to see the Power of Youth in full flow." Gai replied, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks.

The two men concealed themselves in nearby branches so they could watch without interupting.

The battle was at that monumental stage where either opponent could win out of the blue. Tenten was impressed at how competent Neji was without his Jyuuken or Kaiten, but that was the Hyuuga prodigy for you. The fact that he'd been training with Konoha's expert in weapons was an unconsidered advantage.

Neji thrust out towards her face, and Tenten bent backwards easily, then straightened as his momentum kept him moving in the same direction. She twisted the kunai in her hand and banged the back of his skull with the base of the weapon. Neji's eyes widened in surprise and pain. As he fell, he turned and grabbed Tenten's outstretched arm. Not expecting the sudden weight, Tenten found herself falling forward. Neji hit the ground hard, then Tenten hit his chest hard, effectively winding him.

In a flash, the kunoichi pulled herself up and was sitting on his chest, her kunai crossed over his throat. Lee and Gai nearly fell out of their tree in shock. It was a moment later, as they stared at each other trying to catch their breath, that Tenten realised - she'd won. She'd beaten Neji. He smirked, as though he'd won the fight.

"I guess you outmatched me." He said wryly.

"You jerk." She said, grinning. "You _did_ do this to make me feel better, didn't you?"

"Would I do something like that?"

Tenten slid back until she was in his lap, grabbed his shirt, pulling him upright and hugged him tightly. It was hard to know who was more surprised by this, the young man she was squeezing or Lee, who really _did_ fall out of his tree.

"What was that?" Tenten asked, loosening her grip enough to turn towards the bush Lee had fallen into.

Neji, who to his own amazement had been thoroughly enjoying the hug, followed her gaze.

"_Byakugan_." He said, the veins on his temples protruding as his bloodline limit activated.

Neji's vision easily pierced the bush that hid the stunned Lee. His eyes moved up and found his former sensei amongst the tree branches.

"Those _idiots_." Neji hissed.

Tenten didn't need anymore information. She stood quickly and stormed furiously towards the bush, grabbed Lee by the ear and tugged him out into the open.

"Did you need something, _Lee_?" Tenten asked in a far too sweet voice.

Neji glanced up into the branches until Gai finally leapt down beside them.

"Doesn't this bring back wonderful memories of the Springtime of Youth? My adorable students, together again once more!" He gave the 'Good Guy' pose, causing Neji and Tenten to shy away as the light glinted from his teeth.

"Tenten, please let me go!" Lee begged, eyes watering in pain.

The kunoichi rolled her eyes and released him, Lee's ear throbbing painfully.

"I must congratulate you Tenten! I always knew you would be the one to break through Neji's cold exterior and allow his full potential to blossom!" Gai continued passionately.

Neji did not appreciate his words, and glared dangerously. Whether on purpose or not, the sensei ignored this.

"I'm glad we are all here together. Do you know what this day is?"

"The day you wear normal clothes?" Neji spat.

"Once again, Neji, you have little appreciation of the-"

"Yes, yes, I've heard it all before." He said impatiently. "What do you want?"

"Today is the anniversary of us first becoming Team Gai!" Lee answered, as though it were as obvious a date as Christmas.

"That's a good thing?" Tenten muttered under her breath.

"I have reserved dinner for us tonight, and would like for you all too come." Gai continued, flashing them another smile.

Despite their obvious insanity, Tenten did have a soft spot for the spandex wearing duo. She still considered Lee one of her greatest friends, and Gai perhaps as a crazy uncle. This weakened her resolve in the face of being blinded by her former sensei's teeth.

"Alright, I'll come." She agreed.

"No." Neji said flatly.

"Neji, it won't be the same without you. You must come!" Lee begged his eternal rival.

Neji was obstinately silent until Tenten tugged his sleeve.

"Please, Neji." In a whisper, she continued. "You're not going to leave me alone with those two, are you?"

Neji glanced at his training partner, who was giving him those damned puppy dog eyes. Why did his resolve always melt when she looked at him like that?

"Fine." He said shortly.

"YOSH!" Gai cried happily.

They arranged the restaurant and time, then Gai turned to Lee.

"Now Lee, I wish to teach you a new move."

Lee's eyes shone with pride.

"A new move?"

"Yes. It will come in very useful if we ever walk in on Neji and Tenten being intimate again."

Neji did the closest thing to a shocked choke a Hyuuga would ever allow from his body while Tenten flushed red with embarrassment and rage.

"_WHAT_?" They yelled in unison.

"Ready, Lee! _Dynamic Exit_!" With that, Gai legged it away as fast as he could.

Lee realised his former team mates were bearing down on him. In spite of Neji's firm beliefs, he was not stupid.

"A spectacular move! Just what I'd expect from Gai-sensei! _Dynamic Exit_!"

Tenten reached out to grab him, but Lee was already gone.

"_Being intimate?_ I'll show you intimate when I shove my katana-"

"Tenten, just ignore them." Neji said calmly.

The kunoichi gave the prodigy a furious glare, then sighed heavily.

"Besides, you were sitting in my lap and hugging me." He continued, showing a rare display of humour.

"Just who's side are you on!" Tenten yelled, angrily throwing out a punch.

Neji easily grabbed her wrist, smirking at her fury.

"Calm down." His smirk widened into a small grin. "If you kill me I can't buy you anything."

Straightening, Tenten huffed.

"I guess I'll have to let you live. For now."

She pulled her arm from his gentle grip, a shiver racing through her body as their fingers brushed. Turning abruptly, she started collecting her scattered weapons. Hearing clanking behind her, she knew Neji was doing the gentlemanly thing and helping.

"Do you still feel weak and useless?" Neji asked suddenly.

Tenten turned to look at him, thinking hard.

"I think it's something that will always plague my mind. But I know as long as I train with you, I'll keep getting better and better." She reddened suddenly as she continued. "You make me feel strong."

Neji wouldn't allow his emotionless mask to reveal that he was blushing internally, but his eyes showed gentleness at her words. Once the weapons were all safely back in her scrolls, Tenten turned back to Neji.

"Thank you."

"It's no trouble, you'd never find them all without my Byakugan."

"I don't mean just about this. I also mean about before, when you helped me feel better." She surprised them both by reaching out and touching his cheek. "You can be really sweet when you want to be."

Neji, who found himself liking the gentle touch far too much, gruffly replied,

"Don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to uphold."

Tenten laughed and pulled away.

"I'll see you tonight, Neji." She said, waving and leaving the training ground.

The young man raised a hand and touched the cheek the kunoichi had currently been holding. He could still feel the inviting warmth-

"Oh, Neji!" He quickly dropped his hand and tried to look innocent as she raced back.

"What?"

"I just thought of a way to thank you." She said with a grin.

"Tenten, that's unnecessary..." Neji trailed off as the kunoichi raised her hands to her buns and pulled off the ties.

As though in slow motion, he watched as she shook out her surprisingly long brown tresses, slightly wavy from forever being tied in those buns. Tenten ran her fingers through her hair and grinned at Neji, completely unaware she was severely turning him on.

"I know I won the bet, but I think you deserve it for everything you've done for me today. Do you recognise me?" She teased.

"Hn." Neji managed, having lost all competent ability to function.

Tenten's smile faded slowly at his lack of reaction. A small part of her had been hoping for at _least_ a smile. She reached up to re-do her hair, but suddenly found a pair of hands holding her wrists. Tenten looked up into Neji's pupiless eyes in surprise. The shinobi released one of her wrists and cautiously reached out, allowing his fingers to push her hair out of her face.

Tenten didn't dare moved, afraid of breaking whatever spell this was. She couldn't deny being ridiculously in love with her team mate, though he seemed completely oblivious. She'd dreamed, fantasised about the day Neji would sweep her off her feet, and touch and kiss her with hidden desire. She'd long since given up that he would ever feel the same way about her. But as his fingers traced her cheek, she couldn't help but feel the hope burning in her heart.

"It looks nice." Neji managed finally.

He then smiled. Not a smirk or a half-grin, but an actual smile. Tenten had always loved his handsome features, but was blown away at how much more gorgeous they became when he emoted in such a positive fashion.

Neji then stepped back, dropping his hand.

"I'll see you tonight, Tenten." He said, then turned and walked gracefully away.

And that was it. Tenten felt like her heart was breaking. What was all that about? Why did he touch her like that if he was just going to walk away? Trying to hold back the tears of hurt, Tenten slowly re-did her hair and made her way home.

It would have made her feel much better to know that as soon as Neji got home, he had to take a very cold bath to calm down.

* * *

Authors note: So i thought is take a little break from Avatar and try my hand at Naruto. Writing + Hairspray OST win. so ive decided to try and write little mini stories about certain ships. This one will continue, after that im planning Shikatem and Naruhina mini stories. it's strange, but becoz tenten has so little characterisation, she's almost like an OC when you write about her. To my Avatar readers, don't worry, i'm about halfway through teh next chapter. i may be able to upload before i move. so as for this, ive only just found a shop that sells manga, but ive seen all the anime episodes (and i realise this is not the same, but if anything needs to be changed, i will do so). so please kind critisism as always, and if you don't like teh ships i write about, the back button exists. enjoy! 

Humour: 20 chance  
Romance: 95 chance  
Possible OOCness: priceless ;p (i will try my best to avoid this)


	2. Chapter 2: Gift Giving

**Chapter 2: Gift Giving**

Tenten stepped out of her shower and dried herself slowly, her mind still back at the training ground with Neji. Damn that Hyuuga. Damn her inability to resist him. Damn that he seemed incapable of hormones! She pulled a warm robe around her body and wrapped a towel around her sopping locks, sighing heavily. Tenten wasn't in the mood for dinner anymore, but she had promised, and it would be nice for them to all be together again.

She glanced out the window and frowned at the overcast conditions. More than likely it would rain later that night. Great, now the weather matched her mood. There was a sudden thunderous knocking on her door. Not really caring who it was, Tenten walked through her empty apartment and opened the door, coming eye to eye with the last person she expected.

"_Neji_!" She exclaimed, blushing as she realised what she must look like.

Though the Hyuuga barely seemed the notice, she could've sworn she saw a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Tenten managed, clinging to the door to keep herself from dying of embarrassment.

"May I come in?" He asked, and this time she could _hear_ the humour in his voice.

"I...er...well, I guess." She stammered.

Neji swept past her, politely waiting for her to close the door and lead him to the sitting room.

"Would you like anything?" She asked automatically.

"No, thank you." His pale eyes swept around the room, taking in the occasional strewn weapon, then settled on Tenten, who was finally managing to pull herself into as dignified a state as she could manage with her hair wrapped in a towel and a robe covering her naked body. "Did I disrupt your shower?"

"No, no I just got out. Um, why are you here?"

"If you think I'm going to go to that restaurant and sit with those two maniacs without you, you're mad. I'd end up killing someone." He said, shaking his head irritably.

"O-oh." Tenten said, a little disappointed. She quickly shook away her fading hopes and smiled brightly, though Neji could tell it was forced. "I'll just go get changed then. Help yourself to something if you need it."

She then turned and left the room in a calm walk, and when she was sure he was out of eye shot, raced to her bedroom.

* * *

Neji allowed a smile to grow on his lips as he heard Tenten close her bedroom door, the image of her in a bathrobe forever burned into his memories. He leaned his head back against the back of his seat and closed his eyes, patiently waiting for the kunoichi to dress. 

He'd always found it quite peaceful here. It was rare that he had ever entered Tenten's apartment, but it was so different from the cold structure of the Hyuuga compound. The seats where comfortable, there was a plate on the table from her hurried breakfast, and a single picture of her long dead parents beside the sink.

Of late, he'd found himself wondering if she got lonely here, all by herself. She would have to - the only family she had left was Team Gai. He'd briefly wondered why she'd never gotten a boyfriend, and had even asked her once. She'd responded by looking sad and replying no man had ever given her a second glance. Tenten had then forced a smile and laughed that they were probably afraid of what she could do if they wronged her.

Neji had been disturbed by her comment, but also, to his amazement, relieved. Tenten had been apart of his life for so long, the mere thought of her being with a man made him feel unusually angry and jealous. He also got the impression that Tenten didn't regard herself as anything special. He knew differently, and wondered if he would ever be able to let go enough to show her.

"Neji?"

He opened his eyes to find Tenten standing dressed before him, smiling gently.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes." She put a hand on her hip, her smile growing. "You look so peaceful like that. It's nice to see you relax occasionally."

"These chairs are far too comfortable." He replied, standing.

"I know. That's why I love them."

Neji smirked a little, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a long box.

"Here are your winnings." He said gruffly, not looking at her as he held out the box.

"Oh, Neji! That was quick. Thank you." Tenten opened the box and squealed."Neji! How did you know?"

"They were nice, and serve as weapons, although I'd prefer it if you didn't get these covered in blood. Then I remembered you pointing them out to Sakura the other day..."

He trailed off as Tenten pulled out a long, jade needle. It was a hair ornament, but also served the same purpose as a senbon needle. There were four in the box - two for each bun if she wanted.

"Neji..." She looked up at him, eyes burning brightly. "Thank you so much. This means so much to me."

"Tenten, it was just a bet." He said coldly, looking away. His eyes widened when he felt lips on his cheek.

"You don't have to be a jerk your whole life." She giggled. "I won't ever get blood on these, I promise! I'll only wear them in Konoha, and only for special people. Wait here!"

Neji was only vaguely aware of her disappearing, still able to feel where she'd kissed his cheek. He felt strangely proud of this accomplishment. When Tenten returned, she wore the needles in her hair - two crossed at the base of each bun.

"I'm having dinner tonight with all my special people, so I think it's appropriate." She took his arm and dragged him to the door. "Come on, let's go!"

"If we must."

* * *

The dinner went surprisingly well. 

Lee and Gai were their usual boisterous selves, and Tenten soon felt their infectious enthusiasm dispel her low mood. Even Neji seemed less icy than normal, though he'd die before he admitted it.

"Tenten, my beautiful cherry blossom, I noticed you are wearing something new tonight." Gai said as their plates were almost cleaned.

Tenten blinked, confused at what he meant, then remembered and grinned.

"I won a bet." She explained, raising a hand to touch the needles lovingly. "Neji bought them for me."

"Neji! How wonderfully youthful of you!" Lee exclaimed, grinning broadly.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"They suit her very well." Gai added.

He then grinned at Neji in a way that made the genius suspect that he was a lot cleverer than he let on. It made Neji feel uneasy to think of his sensei in that way.

"Well, I should get going." Tenten said, stretching her arms. "I have to be up early to train."

"Yes, we should all get our sleep to retain our youthful enthusiasm!" Lee said, jumping to his feet.

Neji seemed ready to slam his head on the table, but managed to restrain himself with a withering glare.

"Tenten, let me escort you home." He said, standing to allow Tenten to slide out of the booth.

The kunoichi grinned and shook her head.

"Oh, that all right, you don't need to do that-"

"It is dangerous for a woman to walk home by herself, shinobi or not." Neji said firmly, blatantly ignoring Gai's knowing grin.

"How can I refuse that?" Tenten responded tartly, sliding along the seat and standing. "Good night, Gai-sensei! Good night, Lee!"

"Good night Tenten! Would you like me to, _OW_!" Lee was stopped in the middle of his sentence by Gai-sensei, who'd whacked him over the back of the head.

"Don't worry about us, go on your way!" Gai said quickly, trying to look innocent while Lee clutched his head.

Neji and Tenten gave them both an exasperated look, and left the restaurant.

"Gai-sensei! Why did you do that?" Lee asked, looking almost betrayed.

"I think Neji's youthful fires of passion are about to finally ignite, Lee." Gai answered. "So we'd best let Tenten stoke them."

* * *

Tenten breathed the night air deeply, sighing in contentment. 

"It's going to rain soon." Neji said, pale eyes watching the darkening clouds.

"I love the rain. It's so peaceful." Tenten said wistfully.

Neji grunted in agreement. He was glad for the fresh air - for some reason, he had a pounding headache. He had a strange vision of a mini Lee and Gai-sensei doing star-jumps on his brain, and groaned.

"What's wrong, Neji?" Tenten asked, looking up with concerned eyes.

"Nothing. They can just be a bit much sometimes." He said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Tenten immediately recognised this as a sign that he had a headache.

"Come in and have some tea. Maybe that will help calm your mind." She said as they reached her doorway.

Neji seemed reluctant to accept, but the horrible chibi Green Beasts came back in full force. He nodded slowly. Tenten smiled and unlocked the door of her apartment, letting the Hyuuga enter before shutting the door behind herself, leaving their shoes in the doorway.

"Make yourself comfortable. I only have jasmine." Tenten said, making her way into her small kitchen.

"Thank you." Neji said, gracefully lowering himself onto the same spot he'd been before they'd left.

He closed his eyes and leaned back, allowing a meditation state to relax him. Outside, it started to lightly rain. The kunoichi was right - it was very peaceful, just sitting there in a comfortable chair, listening to the soothing sound of the rain-

"_SHREEEEEEEEEEEE!_" Neji was jerked from his near slumber by the screaming kettle, nearly falling off the couch in shock.

"Sorry!" Tenten called.

She poured the tea quickly and carried it into the living room, smiling at Neji's blank expression. She'd learned to read most of his faces, they were subtly different. This was a rare one - he'd been spooked by the kettle.

"Here." She said, handing him his cup and sitting beside him.

Tenten then turned slightly to look out her window at the rain bouncing off the glass of her windows.

"Is it alright?" She asked, turning to the shinobi, who was carefully sipping the drink.

"It's fine." He said in a quiet voice.

Tenten leaned back against the couch and sighed gently, drinking her tea quietly. They sat in companionable silence, one that only comes from years of friendship. When Tenten placed her empty cup on the dining table before them, she turned to look at the genius who sat beside her. Neji seemed to be looking into his half-empty cup, deep in thought. But she recognised the faint crease line on his forehead that said his headache was still bothering him.

"Neji, turn around." She said, moving closer.

His pale eyes shot up to hers, confused.

"What?"

"Turn around. I'm going to help get rid of your headache." She smiled comfortingly, gesturing him to turn his back.

Raising his eyebrow slightly, he shrugged his shoulders and turned to sit cross legged on his seat, his back to his training partner. It had always meant so much to Tenten when he had entrusted her with his weakness, and trusted her to always watch his back - his blind spot. Even now, many years later, it still filled her with pride. It also filled her with lust when she stared at his back, obviously strong and lithe under his clothing.

Getting herself under control - somehow - she sat up on her knees and gently ran her fingers over his scalp, through his beautiful dark hair. If this surprised Neji, the only sign he made was a slight stiffening, which soon died when she gently massaged his scalp.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as she continued working, her gentle but strong fingers relieving the headache. And it felt so nice - no one had ever gotten away with touching his hair, or indeed _him_, for so long - and he wanted _more_.

Unable to help herself, Tenten's fingers slowly moved down his neck, kneading out the knots she found, then down his strong back, letting her palms join the fray. Neji suddenly pulled away, stretching luxuriously. Tenten quickly pulled her hands away, trying not to look too disappointed that it was already over.

Neji turned, smoothing his messy hair, and caught her eyes in his.

"Thank you, Tenten." He said quietly.

The kunoichi smiled sadly and shrugged.

"Always happy to help my training partner." She said in a low voice.

Strange. Why did she suddenly feel so ill? Was it because she so badly wanted what she couldn't have? Was this heart-ache? She jumped when she felt his hand on her cheek, making her look up at him again.

"You are sad." It was no question.

"I-I just don't feel very well." Tenten stammered, very aware of how close they were.

This was truth at least. Her stomach was starting to revolt.

"Have I offended you? Or hurt you?" He asked, all-seeing eyes searching hers.

Tenten's voice caught in her throat, unable to answer his questions.

"I'm sorry." He said, taking her silence as confirmation.

"Neji..." She managed. "I...you..."

She swallowed hard as his face neared hers, nerves and nausea taking over. She'd never been kissed before - she'd never been noticed (or so she thought). Neji had never been kissed - he was too busy with his training. But now the prospect seemed captivating.

"I should have done this sooner." He said as he moved closer.

Their lips were almost meeting when suddenly Tenten's stomach decided enough was enough. She pulled back quickly and clapped a hand over her mouth, trying to hold it down. Neji, stunned and a little annoyed that she hadn't even given it a chance, suddenly noticed how pale she was.

"Tenten?" He asked.

The kunoichi leapt to her feet and stumbled to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Neji then heard the sound of violent vomiting. He gave her a little privacy, returning to the couch, but when she didn't return for ten minutes, he quickly returned to the door. He could hear her still being violently ill.

"Tenten? What can I do?" He called through the door.

"Don't come in!" Her cracked voice yelled. "Please, it's horrible..." She vomited again, then her voice floated back, shaking. "Neji, something's wrong with me."

She sounded close to tears. Neji couldn't remember a time when Tenten had been this sick or when she'd last cried. She must be very frightened.

"_Byakugan_." He hissed.

His eyes easily penetrated the door. He could see Tenten's shuddering form clinging to the toilet bowl, and felt concern race through his body when he spotted a purple blob in her stomach.

"I think you have food poisoning." Neji said, dropping his bloodline limit. "I'm going to get Sakura. Will you be alright?"

There was a moment's silence.

"Be quick." She moaned.

Neji left without another word.

* * *

Author's note: Wari, wari sorry I'm so late! (someones been reading pratchett lol) moving house took forever, and then my monitor died/headesk/ hope this makes up for my absense. thanks for the R&R's! 


	3. Chapter 3: Spell it out

**Chapter 3: Spell it out**

Sakura pulled her robe around her nightdress irritably, sure that it would be Naruto who was pounding furiously on her door.

"I'll kill that little-" Her curse was cut off when she opened the door to find an absolutely soaked Hyuuga Neji. "Neji?"

"Tenten has food poisoning." Always straight to the point, was Neji.

Sakura didn't bother asking Neji if he was sure - she knew he would be.

"I'll just get my stuff. Come in out of the rain." Neji stood in the doorway as Sakura raced off A few minutes later, she returned dressed and with a bag.

"Lead the way. Tell me her symptoms on the way."

* * *

Sakura gently rapped on the bathroom door. 

"Tenten-chan? Can I come in?"

After a long moment, a cracked voice answered.

"Don't let Neji in."

Neji couldn't help feel hurt by this, but Sakura seemed to understand. She opened the door and slid through. She ignored the mess left by the ill girl and did a quick check-over.

"What did you have for dinner?" She asked, pulling off Tenten's sweat soaked hitai-ite to feel her forehead.

"...Fish." Tenten muttered weakly.

"Did anyone else eat it?"

"No...they had beef."

"You definitely have food poisoning. I'm guessing the fish was bad seeing as Neji looks fine. I'm going to give you something to settle your stomach until we can get you to hospital."

"Sakura-chan...thank you." Tenten managed.

Sakura smiled and gave Tenten a shot, which seemed to help relax her as well. She cleaned up the kunoichi as best she could then helped her to her feet. When they left the bathroom, Tenten fainted.

"Tenten!" Neji hissed, moving forward quickly.

"Can you carry her? I'll go ahead and get everything prepared at the hospital."

Neji scooped his team mate into his arms easily and followed Sakura as fast as he could.

* * *

"Why don't you go home, Neji?" 

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the glare she was receiving from her fellow jounin.

"Not until I know she's alright." He said stubbournly.

"Neji, she's one of the strongest kunoichi in Konoha! This is nothing compared to some of the things she's been through. Look, I know you're worried about her, but I'll take good care of her, I promise. Trust me."

Neji sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. His headache had come back.

"Why didn't she want me to see her?" He asked suddenly, asking the one thing that had been bugging him all night.

Sakura's green eyes widened, surprised at his question.

"Why do you think? Tenten-chan was at her most vulnerable, her weakest. It would've been hard enough that I, a fellow kunoichi, saw her like that. She respects you so much, Neji, and I think she was afraid you'd think less of her if you saw her like that." Sakura half-grinned at Neji's irritated expression. "You _can_ be a little blunt at times."

"She's known me this long and thinks that..." He trailed off and sighed heavily.

"Go home, Neji. It's stopped raining, but make sure you have a warm shower before you go to bed. I don't want you in here tomorrow with pneumonia."

* * *

"How was dinner?" 

Neji had just stepped out of the shower to come face-to-face with his uncle.

"Loud, over-expensive and undercooked." Neji said tiredly.

"I was expecting you earlier." Hiashi said, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Tenten got food poisoning. I had to take her to the hospital."

"How is she?"

Neji was stunned that his uncle actually cared about the condition of his team mate.

"Sakura said she'll be fine...she kicked me out of the hospital." He admitted.

Hiashi was now clearly smirking.

"Go see her tomorrow, then. And take some flowers."

"Why?"

Hiashi sometimes wondered how long it would take for his nephew to realise that (A) Tenten was female, (B) a superb kunoichi that would make any husband proud, and (C), completely in love with the resident genius. This was one of the rare times Neji had shown concern for Tenten, and Hiashi knew he'd have to be obvious for it to penetrate.

"Young women like flowers from young men when they're ill. I think she'll especially appreciate that you thought of getting them for her."

"But you-"

"Neji. I just offered a suggestion. It's up to you if you want to follow through. Good night."

Hiashi sighed heavily as he headed for bed. For a genius, Neji could be astonishingly stupid.

* * *

"Neji! I heard about poor Tenten." 

This was Ino's greeting as Neji entered her parent's flower shop for the first time the following morning.

"I'm going to see if she's recovered. What would be suitable?" He asked bluntly, not wanting to linger long.

Ino entered business mode and was surprisingly efficient as she made several suggestions. In the end, Neji chose a white rose, knowing Tenten favoured the flower. He left the smirking kunoichi behind and headed to the hospital. On his way, he found Lee and informed him of what had happened. With a horrified expression, Lee ran off, announcing he could catch up with his own gift. Neji immediately quickened his pace, hoping to give Tenten the heads-up about more visitors.

The shinobi entered the hospital and inquired at the desk about Tenten's condition.

"Neji!" He turned to see Sakura hurrying down the hall towards him, smiling. "You're earlier than I expected-"

"Is she alright?" Neji interrupted impatiently.

Sakura glared at him, then nodded with an irritable sigh.

"She's very weak and tired, but she'll survive. She'll need to stay here for today, and when she goes home she'll need lots of bed rest. In fact, I'm going to suggest she finds someone to take her in for a week. I'd do it myself, but I'm so busy here I couldn't give her the care she might need."

"Can I see her?"

"Follow me. I just saw her and she was sleeping, but I can give you some time with her."

Neji followed the medic-nin through the hospital. For some reason, he was feeling intensely relieved. A knot he hadn't even realised had formed was loosening inside him. He caught Sakura glancing at him occasionally, a secret smile on her features.

"What?" He demanded, finally losing his temper.

"Nothing." Sakura said innocently. "I just don't think I can remember you ever worrying about anyone before. Looks like Tenten-chan had been a good influence. And Lee-san." She giggled at the horrified expression that flickered over the Hyuuga's face. "She's in here. I'll go get some water for that rose."

Neji glanced at the flower he held. He'd completely forgotten about it. Sakura slid the door open then wandered away as Neji entered the room and slid the door shut behind him. He then turned to look at the kunoichi - _his_ kunoichi.

There were no machines hooked up to her, which was a good sign. There was an IV drip attached to her arm, obviously replacing everything she'd lost the previous night. She was unnaturally pale, and her hair was messy. But other than that, she appeared to be alive.

"_Byakugan_." Neji whispered, and inspected her body.

Sakura had done an excellent job. There was no more bad food left in her system. Dropping the limit, he sat on a chair beside her bed and looked at her face. He didn't really know what to do in this situation. He'd been hoping she'd be awake. Neji sighed heavily and sat back, making the chair creak alarmingly. Tenten groaned and stirred as Neji quickly leapt from the noisy chair.

"Neji?" She croaked.

The young man turned, blinking in surprise.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He said quickly.

Tenten smiled weakly.

"I forgive you." She said in a tired voice.

She noticed his eyes roaming the room, trying to find some conversation starter. Tenten then noticed what he held.

"Who's that for?" She asked, pointing to the rose in his hand.

Once again, Neji had forgotten about it, and cursed himself.

"It's for you." He said, thrusting it out towards her.

If Tenten hadn't known better, she'd have sworn Neji was being shy.

"Neji...that's unusually sweet of you." The kunoichi managed, smiling happily. "Thank you."

Neji smirked slightly as her reached out for the rose. His spine tingled as their fingers met. Tenten drew the rose to her nose, breathing in the scent.

"I'm pleased you have recovered." Neji said, wishing it was him that was touching Tenten's lips like that and not the rose.

"Who would be your new training partner?" She laughed, resting her hands on her belly, rose laced in her fingers.

Neji's face suddenly hardened slightly, and he looked away for a moment.

"Tenten...do you really believe you are just a training partner to me? Did you really believe I'd think less of you if I saw you being ill?" his eyes turned back to hers. "Am I really that much of a...a bastard?"

"Oh, Neji...no, of course not...it's just-" She cut off when Sakura knocked and slid the door open, a small vase in her hand.

"Hi. You can put that in here." She said, placing the vase on the table beside Tenten.

Neji watched as Tenten slid the rose into the vase, smiling slightly. Sakura smiled, completely unaware she'd just interrupted something.

"It's so beautiful. You're so lucky to have such a gentleman as a team mate, Tenten-chan. Naruto would probably bring me ramen vouchers." She complained, rolling her eyes.

Tenten giggled as Sakura made her way back to the door.

"I'll leave you two be. Oh, I think Lee-san and Gai-sensei are coming up in a moment."

"Oh, hell." Neji groaned.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." Tenten said.

Sakura nodded and left them alone. Tenten immediately grabbed Neji's wrist and pulled him closer.

"Sit down." She commanded, patting the bed with her free hand.

Neji hesitantly obeyed, and Tenten released his wrist, crossing her arms.

"Before your chuunin battle with Naruto, you were a bit of a bastard. But you've gotten so much better since then...sometimes you can be a bit blunt, but that's who you are. I like your honesty, Neji. I wouldn't want you to change. And...I guess I was just so embarrassed last night. You were going to..." Tenten suddenly blushed and looked away."...do something, and I nearly threw up all over you. I hate being ill. I didn't want you to see me like that."

Neji's face softened slightly as he understood.

"I see." He said quietly.

Both ninja suddenly looked up when they heard racing footsteps. Tenten laughed at the expression on Neji's face as the door burst open. For a moment, the only thing that could be seen was a huge bouquet of flowers with four green legs. The flowers were then deposited on Tenten's bed, revealing her teacher and friend, both of whom seemed to think she was close to death.

"Tenten! Your Fires of Youth have kept you alive!" Lee cried, throwing his arms around Tenten, who was sweat-dropping at all the attention.

She also caught the jealous glare that flashed over Neji's face as Lee had hugged her.

"I will never go to that place again! No restaurant that dulls the Youthful Fires of my beautiful cherry blossom shall receive my hard-earned ryo!" Gai proclaimed.

"Would you two calm down? I'm fine!" Tenten exclaimed, pulling a lovely looking iris towards her.

"Sakura-chan told me you need someone to care for you this week. You can come stay with me!" Lee exclaimed brightly.

One week of listening about Youth did not make Tenten think she'd feel any better.

"I'm going to talk to Hiashi-sama when I return to the compound. I'm sure Hinata-sama can care for her accordingly, and without talking of Youth every five seconds." Neji said firmly.

"What a splendid idea, Neji!" Gai-sensei cried. "Your Youthful Passion for your team mate is inspiring."

Neji winced in the wake of a tooth sparkle and a thumbs-up.

"Tenten, you're looking flushed!" Lee suddenly cried. "Are you feeling unwell again?"

The combination of Neji inquiring for her to stay at his place and Gai-sensei's interestingly phrased sentence had caused her to blush spectacularly. Luckily, Lee was naive as usual.

"Um, oh, yes I-I am feeling a bit ill again." She stammered, pressing a hand to her forehead and looking suitably faint.

Neji nearly snorted as both Lee and Gai-sensei looked horrified.

"Then we shall leave you to rest. Come Lee, Neji."

"Of course, Gai-sensei!"

Tenten gave Neji a wink as he left the room, smirking broadly.

* * *

Author's note: i has a new monitor! YAY! thanks for the R&Rs! 


	4. Chapter 4: Sleepover at the Hyuuga's

**Chapter 4: Sleep-over at the Hyuuga's**

Neji entered the restaurant he'd dined at the previous night, and demanded to speak to the chef. The waiter, almost wetting himself under the furious glare of the famous Hyuuga eyes, raced to get the man. When the fat man waddled out five minutes later, he found himself under the full force of the Byakugan.

"Wh-what seems to be the problem, Hyuuga-sama?" the chef managed.

Neji grabbed the man by the throat and pulled him close.

"Because of you, one of Konoha's finest kunoichi is in hospital. Because you gave her rotten food. Nobody gets away with hurting my team mates."

Neji then did what he'd been dying to do all morning, and punched the man in the face. No chakra, just pure anger. He then dragged the man to the Hokage's office to be dealt with. Tsunade didn't seem to notice the condition the man was in, only thanked Neji and dismissed him, while looking at the chef with an evil glint in her eyes.

Once that was done, Neji headed for the hospital. He'd spoken with Hiashi the previous night, and had been more than surprised when his uncle had agreed to Tenten staying temporarily with them. This was so completely out of character for a Hyuuga that Neji asked him why.

_"You're always wanting to change us, Neji. She is a good starting point, don't you think? Besides, it would be dishonourable not to offer her hospitality when she needs it." _

Neji shook his head, wondering if his uncle was going through his mid-life crisis or something similar. Whatever the case, he was grateful that he had agreed. He entered Tenten's room to find her curtains closed around her bed.

"Tenten?"

"Neji! I'm changing, don't open the curtains!"

Neji got the strangest sensation to do just that, but restrained himself. She always seemed to forget that he could always use his Byakugan, but knew he was too much of a gentleman to do that. Finally, the curtains were pushed back, revealing a dressed Tenten, looked weak and flushed.

"Hinata-chan has already gone and gotten my clothes, and taken my flowers to the compound." Tenten explained, sitting on the bed.

"Are you able to walk? You still look quite ill."

"I'll be fine!" she cried, standing tall. "I can make it."

Neji smirked at her determination.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Tenten literally collapsed on her temporary futon when she was shown her new room. The walk to the Hyuuga compound would normally not even tire her out, but after the effects of her food poisoning, she felt like she was about to die. 

"Tenten-chan! A-are you alright?"

Tenten managed to lift her head and smile weakly at Hinata, who was hovering over her like a worried mother hen. Neji stood in the doorway, that damned smirk on his face again.

"I'm fine." Tenten said, rolling onto her back.

"She just needs to eat and rest." Neji said firmly.

"I'll go organise some food for you. Sakura-chan told me what to give you for now."

Hinata's voice had finally grown a little louder as her confidence grew. Though still a chuunin, she had every intention of making jounin - she would be trying for the fourth time next exams. Her stutter had also nearly left her as she grew more confident in her own abilities. Hiashi's realisation that Hinata was a late bloomer and, thus, worth respecting, had helped considerably.

"Thank you Hinata-chan." Hinata smiled shyly and left the room.

"Neji, please thank Hiashi-sama for allowing me to stay." Tenten said tiredly. "And thank you for doing this for me."

Neji shrugged, moving into the room to sit on the floor beside her, leaning back against the wall.

"I'll make sure you have everything you need." he said gently, closing his eyes.

Tenten reached over and touched his hand gently, smiling as his eyes shot open.

"Thank you, Neji." she whispered.

The Hyuuga genius turned his distinctive eyes towards his sparring partner, then relaxed his hand slightly so Tenten could slide her fingers into his. The kunoichi blushed slightly, but the smile on her face showed she was pleased he was holding her hand.

"Neji?"

"Hmm?"

"What were you going to do? Before I was sick?"

Tenten wasn't stupid. She knew he'd been about to kiss her. But she needed to hear him say it, just so she knew it wasn't a hallucination. Neji lifted her fingers to his mouth and gently kissed them. Tenten felt her breath quicken.

"You think no one looked at you all those years?" Neji asked quietly, sliding his fingers down her arm.

Tenten gasped as his fingers brushed over her cheek, pushing her fringe from her face. She was amazed at how gentle he was.

"Neji...you looked at me?" Tenten whispered, closing her eyes as he cupped her cheek.

"Of course. You are beautiful, Tenten." he said quietly.

Neji then heard his cousin returning and cursed, pulling away gently from the kunoichi, who moaned in disappointment. Hinata knocked and re-entered, smiling. She held a tray in her hands, so Tenten sat up slowly, taking the tray from Hinata. A simple soup and water were on it.

"Thank you again." Tenten said, hiding her irritation at the constant interruptions in her love life.

"If you need anything, just call. My bedroom is next to yours. Neji-nii-san, father wants to speak with you."

"Of course he does." Neji muttered under his breath. He gracefully stood and made his way to the door. "I'll come check on you later, Tenten. Get some rest." he said sternly.

Tenten, used to his habit of speaking in commands, saluted.

"Yes, _mother_." she laughed, eating her soup slowly.

Hinata giggled softly, and quickly covered her mouth when Neji shot her a look. He then turned and headed down the hall swiftly. Hinata ducked into the room and closed the door behind her, kneeling beside Tenten's futon as the older girl ate slowly.

"So?" Hinata asked breathlessly.

Tenten grinned. She and Neji's cousin got on very well, and often bemoaned their love woes together - especially the fact their secret loves didn't know they existed.

"I think he was about to do something just now...he kissed my hand!" Tenten whispered excitedly.

The sound of their explosive giggling could be heard as Neji opened Hiashi's door. Both men glanced in the direction of the sound, and Neji sighed heavily.

"They're talking about me, aren't they?" he muttered to himself, closing Hiashi's door behind him.

"Tenten-chan, that's wonderful! Oh, I'm sorry for my bad timing!" Hinata gasped.

"That's alright. I'm feeling too weak at the moment to do _anything_. Shame." Tenten sighed.

"I can't imagine Neji-nii-san being romantic." Hinata said quietly. "You're so lucky he's noticed you, Tenten-chan."

Tenten smiled as Hinata's eyes saddened.

"You'll find a way to tell Naruto, Hinata-chan, I know it! You need to be brave."

"I-I know. I-It's just, every time I try to talk to him...I lose my nerve or...he starts talking about Sakura-chan..."

Tenten sighed heavily. She was afraid of this. Hinata had always been aware that Naruto adored Sakura, and was frightened if she told Naruto how she felt, the blonde shinobi would kindly let her down. Hinata would be heart-broken.

"You know whatever happens, you'll have us to turn to." Tenten said gently, squeezing Hinata's hand gently.

"I-I know." Hinata said, smiling sadly.

* * *

Tenten spent much of the next few days sleeping, trying to regain her strength. Whenever she awoke, Hinata or Neji would be there, checking on her condition. She had to admit, she was rather enjoying being waited on, but she was starting to get restless. She wanted, needed, to do some training. So early on the fourth morning of her stay, she slid out of bed and grabbed her bag, walking as stealthily as she could. Tenten knew Neji would have a fit if he saw her- 

"What are you doing up so early, Tenten?"

The kunoichi spun around to face Hyuuga Hiashi, who stood right behind her.

_I didn't even sense him near me._ she managed to think to herself.

"You know Neji will worry if you're not in your room, resting."

"Forgive me, Hiashi-sama, but I was feeling restless. I haven't trained for a while, and I was going to come back soon-" Her brain then caught up to her ears. "Woah, wait a minute. Neji? _Worry_?"

Hiashi smirked in a way that looked creepily like Neji.

"You're both as bad as each other." he muttered to himself. "If you feel so restless, I must insist on supervising you. You are still recovering, after all."

"Oh, Hiashi-sama, I wouldn't dream of asking you to interrupt your plans-"

"Nonsense. It will be nice to spend some time in the fresh air, and seeing the best competition my nephew has."

Tenten flushed at his complement, and bowed deeply.

"Th-thank you, sir. Then please, accompany me."

* * *

Neji nearly had a heart attack when he saw Tenten practicing. He'd found her room empty, then found out through some fellow Branch members she was outside, practicing with her weapons. _By herself._

"I'll _kill_ her." he growled to himself, storming outside.

Neji was so furious he nearly ran straight into his uncle.

"Good morning, Neji." Hiashi said mildly.

Neji quickly bowed.

"Good morning, Hiashi-sama."

"I can see why you reached your potential so quickly. She's quite a talented kunoichi."

Neji followed his uncle's gaze to find Tenten spinning in mid-air, kunai flying from her fingers.

"Yes, she is. But she should be resting." Neji said as sharply as he dared.

"Yes, I think that's enough. She has a remarkable healing speed,but she still needs to take it easy." Hiashi moved out into the courtyard, where Tenten had landed gracefully.

Neji watched with narrowed eyes as they spoke, Tenten chattering away a mile a minute to the Hyuuga clan leader as though he were Lee. Her eyes then found Neji, and she visibly winced. Hiashi excused himself, leaving the two youths alone.

Tenten rubbed the back of her head nervously, then started to clean up her mess. When she was finished, she straightened her shoulders and turned, ready to face Neji. He was standing right behind her, glaring.

"You were going to come out here and train _alone_?" he hissed in a low voice.

"Yes." Tenten admitted, shrugging. "I was feeling restless-"

"You're still recovering! You could've made yourself worse!" Neji cried. "You...you...how do you infuriate me like this!"

"Bad habit?" Tenten managed, trying not to giggle.

"You need to take better care of yourself."

"Be careful Neji. You almost sound like you care." Tenten baited.

Neji took the bait, but in a completely unexpected way. He glared, then grabbed her shoulders and kissed her hard. He then pulled away before Tenten even got the chance to recover.

"Neji..." she managed breathlessly, flushing deeply.

"I care." he snapped, squeezing her shoulders gently, a hard look in his eyes.

"A-alright. Sorry." Tenten wasn't sure how she was talking when her brain was jumping up and down with sheer joy.

Neji was still staring intently at her - anyone not used to his pupiless eyes would find this disconcerting. Tenten felt like she was drowning in a sea of purple-silver light. He smirked suddenly.

"At least I figured out a way to finally shut you up." he said quietly.

Tenten glared furiously and opened her mouth to yell, which was just what Neji wanted. He cut her off by kissing her again, this time longer. Tenten hit his chest half-heartedly, then gave up and happily returned his kiss. She pulled away after a moment, panting heavily as exhaustion caught up with her.

"Wow." she managed, resting her head against the crook of his neck.

"I agree." Neji breathed, amazed at how good she'd been to kiss. He pulled away slightly, a tiny smile on his face. "Come on, go have a shower, then eat something. You look ready to faint."

"Fine."

They walked back into the compound, hand-in-hand.

* * *

Sakura came to check on Tenten's condition when the seven days were up. If she noticed that Neji's hair was covering a large love bite on his neck, she gave no sign. 

"You seem to have recovered well. I'm going to suggest to Tsunade-sama not to put you on any missions for another week, just in case. We need to have you at your full strength."

"Can I start training again?" Tenten asked desperately.

"Yes, of course."

The older kunoichi sighed with relief. She was disappointed about not going on a mission straight away, but could see that it made sense to put it off. But she would've gone stir-crazy if she'd had another week off training.

"Good. You'll have forgotten everything soon." Neji commented.

Tenten responded by poking out her tongue. Neji rolled his eyes in response.

"Do you need help returning your things to your apartment, Tenten-chan?"

"Thank you, but no. Neji is helping me."

Sakura's eyes turned to look approvingly at the Hyuuga.

"Good. Well, I have to go back to the hospital. I'll see you two later."

They said their farewells, and Tenten prepared to leave the compound. She hugged Hinata good-bye, and profusely thanked Hiashi for his wonderful hospitality.

"You have been a model house guest, Tenten. Please, feel free to visit more often. You are welcome anytime."

Tenten knew this was not the normal custom for the isolated Hyuuga clan.

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama. You honour me greatly with your invitation."

"Thank you, for bringing a bit of life to the Hyuuga home. Good bye, Tenten."

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for the R&Rs! 


	5. Chapter 5: Not so invincible

Sort of bed scene, nothing graphic. just thought id pre-warn :)

**Chapter 5: Not so invincible**

The first thing that hit Tenten when she returned home was the _emptiness_. Her apartment was by no means huge, but it was quite spacious in it's own way. At the Hyuuga compound, though there were no overly loud noises, she'd always been able to sense them walking past her doorway, or soft conversations. Here, there was just her and her weapons. But she did return with something nice - a new boyfriend. They put her bags on her bed, and Tenten glanced around, rubbing her arms.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Neji moved over and slid his hand down her back.

"It doesn't feel like it's just been a week." She continued as his lips pressed against her temple.

"It won't be the same without you." Neji muttered sadly.

Tenten turned and grinned up at him.

"But you still get to see me every morning at training. And you need to take me out to dinner."

"Why?"

"For our first date, Neji! You can't just make out with me without taking me to dinner." She cried in mock irritation.

"Again, why?" He replied with a cheeky smirk.

"Please?" Tenten begged, kissing the curve of his jaw.

Neji sighed heavily.

"Fine. But not tonight. I have a mission tomorrow with Lee and Gai-sensei."

"I know." Tenten said, looking depressed and left out.

Neji gently stoked her cheek comfortingly.

"You have no idea how much I wish you were coming. Those two will drive me insane."

Tenten giggled sadly, hugging her boyfriend - oh, how she _loved_ calling him that - tightly.

"Be careful. I won't be there to watch your back."

"I'll be fine." He said reassuringly. "Now, are you going to reward me for helping you carry your bags."

Tenten laughed, pulling away slightly.

"I should've known you'd have an ulterior motive!" She chuckled, then pulled him close and kissed him hungrily.

* * *

It was three days later when Neji returned, looking exhausted and dirty. He'd come straight from the Hokage's building. 

"Neji!" Tenten cried happily, kissing him hard as she opened the door.

Neji kissed her back tiredly then pulled back, a serious look on his face.

"Tenten...Gai-sensei..."

"What's wrong?" She asked, feeling cold horror fill her veins.

"He's dying."

* * *

Tenten stared in horror at her former sensei, lying still and covered in bandages. A beeping machine reassured her he was actually alive. Lee sat on a chair beside his mentor, looking slightly worse than Neji. 

"This...this is impossible." Tenten managed, sinking into the chair Neji had brought her.

Gai-sensei couldn't be dying. Gai-sensei didn't get _hurt_. He was so _invincible_. Perhaps more so than Neji.

"What happened?" She whispered, looking up at Lee.

The bowl-haired young man looked deeply upset, but swallowed hard and explained.

"One of the missing-nins we chased was a taijutsu user...and he was stronger than Gai-sensei. He...he fought so bravely, as I'd expect from my former teacher." Lee sighed heavily. "If not for Neji, he would be dead."

Tenten was slightly surprised to hear that it had been Neji who saved their crazy mentor, but smiled softly at him, thanking him with her eyes. Neji nodded to her, his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"Will he be alright?" The kunoichi asked.

Both young men hesitated.

"Tsunade-sama and Sakura-chan healed him." Lee said quietly. "But they said his wounds could still turn fatal. His Youthful Fires are all that is keeping him alive."

* * *

Tenten was not known for being emotional, rather for being almost as good as a Hyuuga at controlling herself. But seeing Gai-sensei like that had shaken her deeply. Now she thought about it, he wasn't a crazy uncle, but the closest thing to a father she'd had for a long time. So when she reached the safe confines of her home, Tenten was completely stunned when she was overwhelmed by tears. 

Strong warm arms wrapped around her and held her tightly as she sobbed, clutching Neji tightly as he pressed his lips against the top of her head. The life she'd chosen was one she knew was filled with danger, one where death could literally be around the next corner. But it was shocking to see it like this...no one close to her had died since her parents, so to see Gai-sensei on the brink of death...

"Neji...please don't go." She whispered, tightening her hold on his clothes.

He gently steered her to the couch and sat down, leaning back so she could sob into his chest.

"It's alright, Tenten. I'll stay." He said, gently stroking her back.

Neji was stunned at how hard Tenten was taking this. He had to admit he himself was shocked at this, and was quite pleased he had Tenten to be with. Neji was aware that Gai-sensei had been a huge part of Tenten's life, filling a role she'd sorely missed.

"He's strong. He'll survive." Neji said reassuringly.

"I-I know. And I know it's the life he's chosen. It's just...it's like losing my father again."

"I know what that's like."

Tenten looked up at him, smiling through her tears.

"I know. I'm glad you can help me through this. I wish I could've done the same for you."

Neji half-shrugged, stroking her cheek gently.

"It was a long time ago. And I've learnt the situation was different to what I believed. Don't make my mistakes Tenten. Believe in him."

Tenten nodded, sniffing loudly. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, feeling so complete in his arms.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Neji didn't answer, but he didn't need to. She'd always been able to hear his unspoken words.

* * *

Tenten visited her former sensei daily, accompanied by Lee and Neji (if she pleaded enough - he just wasn't a hospital person). Gai showed no signs of improvement, but then again, he wasn't getting worse. Apparently this was good. 

"He'll wake up tomorrow." Neji said unexpectedly, three weeks after Gai had been hospitalized.

The three had just returned from a hideously boring mission that had lasted a week, and they had all gone to see the condition of the man who'd taught them about the Power of Youth.

The other two didn't question Neji. If he said so, it would happen. Tenten showed visible relief, while Lee burst into joyous tears.

* * *

"I have to admit, it's been strange not seeing Gai-sensei around so much." Tenten said over dinner. 

She and Neji were eating in at her apartment, sitting comfortably beside each other on her couch as they ate their noodles.

"It's been quieter." Neji muttered, smirking when Tenten slapped his shoulder.

"That's so mean!"

"But true."

Tenten giggled, kissing Neji's cheek happily. She then asked something she'd been wondering about.

"Neji?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you happy? Being with me?" She asked quietly.

Neji looked up at her, surprised.

"Yes. Why shouldn't I be?"

"I was just curious. You make me happier than I've ever been." She said with a broad smile.

Neji gifted her to a rare smile, pushing his plate aside and pulling hers from her hands.

"Good. Would you care for some _desert_?" He whispered suggestively.

They kissed hard and hungrily, hands happily exploring each others bodies. Tenten pulled away suddenly, a fire racing through her body.

"I want more." Tenten said breathlessly, sliding her hands over his chest. "I want you, Neji. I want you to be with me."

Neji's eyes widened slightly.

"A-are you sure?"

"Don't ever ask me that, Neji, I'm a kunoichi." She whispered, kissing him hard.

Neji picked her up and carried her quickly to the bedroom.

* * *

"_Neji_." Tenten purred, snuggling close to her new lover. 

Neji kissed her gently, grinning. Their first time had started out a little awkwardly, but had eventually become absolutely amazing.

"That was...Tenten, you were incredible." He whispered, nibbling her earlobe.

She giggled happily, wrapping her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his beautiful hair.

"So were you." She managed as he made his way down her long neck.

Tenten couldn't believe how happy she was - she'd dreamed of this moment for so long, and now it had happened, and it was so much better than she could've ever imagined. And Neji was surprisingly affectionate in private.

"Can you stay all night?" She asked, gently pressing a hand to his toned chest to push him away.

Neji smirked and nodded.

"Only for you."

Tenten laughed happily and snuggled into his arms, sighing happily as he held her tightly. She wished she could tell Neji just how much she loved him, but decided to wait until they'd been together a bit longer. She just wanted to enjoy this moment.

* * *

The kunoichi was almost disappointed to see Gai was not yet awake when she and her former team visited the next day. But she sat and waited patiently, while Lee paced furiously and Neji stood silently, leaning against the wall. 

Then, Gai-sensei's eyes slowly flickered open, blinking in the bright light of the morning.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee cried, tears of joy streaming down his face. "I knew you would come back to us!"

"Lee, keep it down!" Tenten cried in exasperation and relief.

"This _is_ a hospital." Neji said sharply.

Gai chuckled weakly.

"My adorable students, all here for me." He managed to give them a grin and a thumbs-up.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Tenten said.

"Thank you, my beautiful cherry blossom. The Power of Youth guided me back here."

Neji sighed heavily, slightly annoyed that he could be talking nonsense at a time like this.

"Tenten, you seem to be glowing with loveliness this morning." Gai said with a grin.

Tenten flushed slightly, sweat dropping.

"Gai-sensei, you are too much sometimes." She managed, laughing nervously. "I'm just glad we're all together again."

"Yes! Gai-sensei, you must not do that again!" Lee cried.

"Seems I need to get stronger." Gai said with enthusiasm. "Want to help me Lee?"

"Of course!"

Tenten and Neji decided to leave them to it at that point.

* * *

Three months passed by quickly, and life stayed much the same. Gai-sensei recovered quickly, and Neji seemed to be spending more time at Tenten's apartment than his own home. They kept their relationship quiet, not wanting to disrupt the good team work of Team Gai when they were sent out on missions. 

Hinata was the first to find out, when Tenten had snuck into the Hyuuga compound one night, and the younger girl had walked in on them after hearing strange noises. After she'd recovered, she was obviously happy that Neji and Tenten had _finally_ gotten together. Hiashi seemed to know without being told - Neji was highly suspicious of the smirks his uncle sent him, and the fact that his absences went unquestioned.

Now, he and the rest of Team Gai were leaping through the forests of Konoha, his Byakugan activated. Tenten was looking a little flustered and Neji felt rather pleased with himself. The night before missions was always _very_ interesting, considering what could happen while they were out of Konoha. He remembered what else had happened last night...

_When Neji had arrived at his lover's apartment, she'd presented him with the spare key. After some wild making out as thanks, they cut dinner shot when it was clear their mind was on something else._

_As Neji held Tenten in his arms afterwards, he could see her thoughts racing behind her brown eyes. He knew she wanted to tell him she loved him - he'd known that for a while now. She always seemed to lose her nerve though. He decided to surprise her._

_"Tenten?" He whispered, kissing her naked shoulder._

_"Yes, Neji?" She replied quickly, thoughts broken._

_"I love you too."_

_Tenten stared into Neji's beautiful eyes, unable to believe what she'd just heard. She mouth opened and closed several times. Neji chuckled softly at her shock._

_"N-Neji...you love me?" She managed, her eyes glowing. When he nodded, she laughed happily and kissed him hard. "I love you so much, Neji!"_

_And then they'd made love again..._

Neji smirked to himself as he surveyed the forest around him. He had to admit, love was an unexpected part of his life right now - unexpected, but not unwanted. He would have to talk to Hiashi when he returned, and tell his uncle he intended to add to the Hyuuga clan.

* * *

Author's note: back to university tomorrow for me. my last year! Hurray! 


	6. Chapter 6: Without love

**Chapter 6: Without love**

"Five coming from twenty degrees north-east!" Neji cried out, backing up slightly to avoid a handful of thrown kunai.

Tsunade had sent them out to find the missing-nins that had been harassing isolated villages in Konoha. They'd found the missing-nins. They hadn't expected there to be _this many_, or that half of them seemed to be jounin level. He'd become separated from the others at some point, but could still see them all with his Byakugan.

Gai was easily demolishing his opponents, Lee was having far too much fun, and Tenten was throwing a veritable shower of weapons. Many of the shinobi where attacking the kunoichi, expecting her to be the weak link of the group. They didn't make that mistake twice. They didn't live to get the chance.

"_Air scar_!" Neji cried, taking out three at once.

His opponents finished, he ran to help Tenten, who was being stopped from using her scrolls by a ninja skilled in fire jutsu. She was clearly frustrated, resorting to picking up discarded weapons around her to try and get close to her opponent. He always managed to keep just out of her range.

He completely failed to notice someone standing behind him until it was too late.

"_Jyuuken_!"

Chakra tore apart his insides, and he collapsed, revealing Neji standing behind him, palm still held out.

"I could've gotten him eventually." Tenten said irritably.

"It was taking too long. There are others to concentrate on."

He then grabbed her and leapt backwards, just avoiding the massive shuriken aimed at them.

"How many more are left?" Tenten asked, using chakra strings to draw in a handful of kunai.

"Two in our area. I'll take the one to the left."

"Ok."

They leapt apart towards their separate opponents. Tenten whipped out her scroll and sent a wave of kunai with explosive tags tied to them flying at the bushes in front of her. The hidden ninja leapt from the bushes a second before impact. The explosion tore apart the bushes, and the enemy quickly raced at the kunoichi, his hands racing as he formed a seal. Tenten rushed forward and kicked his hands apart, breaking the jutsu.

Growling, the missing-nin grabbed her leg and threw her towards a tree trunk. Tenten managed to swivel her body and landed feet first on the bark, cracking the trunk with the force of impact. She jumped back to the ground, retrieving yet another scroll. She was running low on chakra - the battle had been going on for a while. She summoned a katana, slicing the blade expertly forward. It pierced the right shoulder of the ninja, who screamed in pain.

They fell back onto the ground, Tenten's feet landing heavily on his stomach.The missing-nin coughed up blood and grimaced as the kunoichi pulled the katana from his shoulder. Without another thought, she stabbed it through his heart. He bucked wildly beneath her, then stilled. Breathing hard, she glanced up to check on her lover.

Neji was moving swiftly towards his opponent. He had a nasty scar on his cheek, but seemed unharmed other than that. Tenten raised her head to sigh with relief, and her eyes widened in horror. Whether through co-incidence or pre-informed knowledge, most likely the former, a missing-nin was sitting in the tree behind Neji, in his blind shot, and aiming an arrow at his heart. He released.

Tenten didn't even hesitate. She gathered her remaining chakra and leapt, straight for Neji, who had finally taken down his opponent. He was aware of Tenten moving behind him, but was surprised to find her arms flinging around his neck. Before he could question her, something hit them from behind. He heard Tenten's gasp of pain, felt something scratch his back. He grabbed her arms and twisted, his eyes widening in fear.

Tenten stood before him, an arrow head poking out of her chest. She swayed weakly, then met his eyes. Smiling gently, blood trickled from her lips.

"You're safe." She managed, then collapsed.

Neji immediately grabbed her and pulled her behind a tree, his Byakugan quickly finding the ninja who'd shot the arrow. He looked down at the woman he loved, and quickly wrapped a bandage around the wound, taking care to leave the arrow in. It was the only thing that was keeping her from bleeding to death.

His thoughts had halted, and he felt strangely calm as he stood again, holding Tenten easily in his strong arms. He swiftly made his way to Lee, who was celebrating with Gai-sensei over their victory. The two Green Beasts stopped their joyous leaping when they saw Neji carrying the unconscious Tenten.

"Lee. Take of your weights and get her to the hospital." Neji said.

Lee didn't even question his friend. He could see the utter fury in Neji's Byakugan-activated eyes. He pulled off his leg weights and took Tenten into his arms, then shot off at a speed that impressed even Gai.

"Gai-sensei, you should return to Konoha. There is only one enemy left. I will deal with him." Neji continued coolly, and turned abruptly.

Gai understood. Neji wanted revenge, and was making sure everyone else was safe.

"Be careful Neji." His former sensei called before racing after Lee.

* * *

The archer nin was annoyed. He'd almost had that obscenely talented shinobi, and then that blasted woman had got in the way. He sneered as he remembered the look on the lavender-eyed ninja's face. At least he'd hurt him in one way.

He cried out when the long haired ninja appeared suddenly before him, his hands moving too quickly to be seen.

"_Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!_" Neji yelled, sending wave after wave of charka into the ninja who'd shot his lover.

His enemy fell from the tree and hit the ground hard, coughing up blood. Neji stood over him, his eyes glaring menacingly.

"_No one gets away with hurting someone in my team._" He snarled, and sent one final blow straight to the enemy's heart.

* * *

Lee nearly jumped out of his skin when he was interrupted from his pacing by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Neji standing there, his eye filled with anger and concern.

"Tenten?" He asked.

"She's in surgery." Lee answered.

Neji nodded and walked over to the window, gazing out as though he could see forever.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

Lee was so stunned he tripped and fell on his head. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Where's Gai-sensei?" Neji asked as Lee picked himself up.

"He reported in to Tsunade-sama, who's in with Tenten at the moment. He said he'd write up our report to keep himself from worrying."

Instead of the lecture about controlling emotions Lee was expecting, Neji merely nodded again. Lee wondered if this was Neji's way of dealing with the possible death of a loved one.

* * *

Over the years, Sakura had almost become used to the demands of being a medic-nin. But there was still one part that she hadn't hardened too. Tsunade sighed heavily as she saw the grief in her apprentice's eyes and gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"You stay here and keep Tenten company. I'll tell him."

"Thank you." Sakura whispered.

Tsunade made her way out into the waiting room, where she found Lee and Gai sitting and Neji still standing by the window. Lee immediately leapt to his feet.

"Tsunade-sama, is Tenten-"

"She is fine, Lee. She was badly injured, but she will be fine. Physically at any rate."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, turning from the window.

Tsunade sighed heavily and turned to Gai and Lee.

"You two can visit her. I need to speak to Neji privately." She waited until she and Neji had complete privacy before turning to the jounin. "Neji, you may want to sit down."

"What's wrong with Tenten?" Neji asked angrily, then quickly added, "Tsunade-sama?"

"The arrow had a mild toxin in it, and caused a bit of damage to her body. We managed to remove the poison but..." Tsunade sighed and met Neji's eyes. "Tenten was pregnant. The poison killed the baby she was carrying."

Neji stared at the Hokage, unable to believe what she'd just said.

"No, she can't be...she'd have told me!" He said, desperate to deny this death.

"She didn't know, Neji. She wasn't very far along, maybe a little over a month. She can have more children." Tsunade reassured him.

Neji shook his head, then turned and stormed towards the room, Tsunade following to make sure he didn't do anything rash. The Hyuuga genius slid open the door and walked into the room. Tenten was lying on a bed, facing towards the window. Sakura sat on a chair in front of her, holding her hand, while Gai and Lee looked on, confused and concerned. Lee looked up when Neji entered, and as usual his face gave away nothing.

"Neji?" Lee questioned.

"Everybody, leave. Now." Neji demanded.

"Neji-" Tsunade began, but Gai held up a respectful hand.

"Come Lee, Sakura, let's give them some privacy." Gai said, leading Tsunade out of the room. Neji watched them leave and close the door, then moved swiftly over to his lover.

"Tenten?" He said gently, cautiously touching her shoulder.

Tenten raised her head slightly, her eyes filled with tears.

"Neji..." She whispered, and started to cry.

Neji crawled onto the bed and held her gently, stroking her back soothingly.

"I didn't know." She murmured."If I'd known I wouldn't have gone, and if I hadn't gone _you'd_ be _dead_, and I'd have lost you-"

"Tenten, this is not your fault. This is the way things happened." He said gently. "I...I never expected you to be with child."

"Neither did I." Tenten raised her face from his chest, kissing him hungrily. "Are you angry?"

"I'm angry that the life of our child was taken. I'm not angry at you. Never." He said reassuringly.

Tenten seemed to shrink with relief, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I'd like to have children one day." She whispered.

"We will." Neji promised quietly.

* * *

Neji found himself quietly mourning the child neither he nor his lover had known about. Tenten seemed to be handling it well - after all, death was a part of a shinobi's life. But it was still several months before she made love to Neji again.

The prodigy took this as a sign that she was moving on. Neji had held off on his intentions to propose as he and Tenten recovered their loss, and decided to break the news to his uncle. He entered Hiashi's study and bowed respectfully.

"What brings you here, Neji?" Hiashi asked.

"Hiashi-sama, I wish to let you know my intentions. I am going to ask Tenten to marry me." Neji said in a firm voice.

Hiashi stood and walked over to his nephew, looking down at him thoughtfully.

"You are the Hyuuga clan's genius. And as such, I would have you wed no one but the finest of kunoichi." Seeing the mutinous look on Neji's face, he continued. "That is why if you'd chosen anyone but Tenten, I'd have to refuse."

It took a moment for Neji to realise what his uncle had said, and when he did he looked visibly shocked. Hiashi did the closest thing to a visible smile he'd done in many years.

"She is the perfect match for you. I hope for your sake she says yes."

* * *

Romance was not Neji's strong suit, but he knew how this was supposed to go. He took Tenten to the top of the Hokage mountain, for a 'private walk'. When they reached the top, he sat against a tree, pulling Tenten into his lap. She eagerly snuggled into his embrace, kissing his neck gently.

"I love you, Neji." She whispered, lying her head against his shoulder.

"I know. That is why I brought you up here."

Tenten raised her head, frowning slightly.

"You're not going to throw me off, are you?"

"Well, you might want to jump after I've proposed." He said bluntly.

Tenten blinked, sitting up straight.

"After you've..._what_?" She managed.

Neji took her hands in his, kissing her surprised lips.

"Would you do me the honour of becoming a Hyuuga? Would you be my wife?"

Tenten continued to stare at him, then laughed happily and threw her arms around his neck.

"Of course I will!"

* * *

Author's note: (in regards to the title - someone's been listening to hairspray lol) i actually finished this a while a go, but forgot about it until now...whoops, sorry. i know this is a bit sadder, but i felt it needed to be written - part of a kunoichi's life would be the danger of carrying an unknown child inside her as she battles, and i think this is a view of what could happen. so this is the end of the focus on NejiTen. Next up comes ShikaTem when im on hols in a few weeks. thanks for the R&Rs!


	7. Chapter 7: So very troublesome

**And so begins the ShikaTem section. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: So very troublesome**

_One year later. _

"Forgive me, Temari. I know you've only just returned from a mission, but I need someone I can depend on to deliver this to Konoha. It is extremely important, so I want you to be swift." Gaara said, handing a scroll to his older sister, who sighed.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama."

"Once you have arrived, you may stay for a week to recover. This is not a request." Gaara went on, starting to return to his paperwork. "You need to take a holiday, even such a short one."

"But Gaara-"

"Temari, you are dismissed." Her brother looked up at her. "Enjoy your trip."

Groaning heavily, Temari left.

* * *

Shikamaru wondered if there was a jutsu that could turn him into a cloud. Doubtful. Nothing would be that simple. He sighed as he watched the clouds float peacefully overhead, the grass soft beneath his body. He didn't often get a chance to watch the clouds anymore, and took it whenever he could. Sensing someone approaching, he knew his precious spare time had ended, and glanced over to see Shizune walking up to him. She smiled brightly at the laziest ninja in Konoha.

"Shikamaru-kun, Tsunade-sama would like to see you."

Shikamaru groaned and stood, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What's this about?" He asked, yawning.

"Temari-san needs an escort."

"Temari?" He said, startled. "What's she doing here?"

"Gaara-sama needed an important document delivered apparently. She's staying for a week for a holiday. Now, come on, you know Tsunade-sama doesn't like being kept waiting."

* * *

"Shikamaru, I would appreciate you escorting Temari-san while she stays in Konoha, as you are usually her guide."

"Tsunade-sama, while I appreciate the offer, this really isn't necessary. I know my way around Konoha very well now." Temari said.

Shikamaru couldn't help but feel a little rejected, but shrugged it off.

"Nonsense, Temari-san. It would be rude of me if I let the Kazekage's sister and an honoured guest walk around alone. Is Shikamaru still being a lazy pain?" Tsunade asked, sending Shikamaru a terrifying glare.

"No, Shikamaru's fine, I just thought I'd save him the trouble of having to put up with me for a week." Temari answered, smirking slightly at the shinobi.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered, looking away in irritation.

"Well, if that's settled, Shikamaru will accompany you to your apartment. Enjoy your stay, and come see me again before you leave."

"Of course, Tsunade-sama." Temari said, bowing politely.

Once she and her Konoha guide had left the Hokage mansion, she yawned loudly.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Shikamaru asked, walking beside her.

"Sometimes." She teased. "I'm exhausted. Gaara sent me here straight after an A-rank mission. And now I'm on a forced vacation. So," She sent a small grin at Shikamaru,"I guess you'd be the perfect person to teach me how to relax."

Shikamaru looked at her and half-smiled.

"Relax? Let's dump your things. I'll show you a great place to relax."

* * *

Shikamaru congratulated himself on his brilliance. He was back on his hillside, watching the clouds. Temari lay nearby, and was surprisingly not as irritating as he'd thought she'd be. Ino would've been chattering away about clothes or boys or something equally vapid, but Temari seemed to enjoy the tranquility.

"I can see why you like it here." Temari said quietly, breaking her silence. "It's so peaceful." Shikamaru was trying to remember if he'd ever seen her quite so relaxed. She turned to look at him and sent him a genuine smile. "You do have some good ideas, I guess. Being lazy is better than I gave it credit."

"You see, I know exactly what I'm doing." He replied, trying to ignore how attractive she looked when smiling.

Temari stretched and bent her legs. Shikamaru quickly turned his eyes back to the sky, cursing. It was her damned legs that had first made his so far ignored hormones respond. They seemed to go on _forever. _Then he'd realised what a magnificent body she possessed, and that there was a beautiful face under the blonde bangs. Annoyingly enough, he'd realised that he might, just might, have a thing for her. How troublesome.

"So you finally became a jounin." Temari said to the sky.

"Yeah...I'm sure you and mom conspired together to nag at me until I took the test."

Temari smirked. She and Yoshino got on well, and _had_ together planned to badger Shikamaru into taking the jounin exam.

"So how many times did you have to take it?" She asked curiously.

Shikamaru sighed heavily.

"Two." He replied.

"_Two_?" Temari repeated, sounding genuinely surprised. "I knew you were hiding talent, you lazy bum, but _two_!"

The Leaf ninja looked over, frowning slightly.

"It's not like it's never been done before."

"Not since Kakashi, you idiot!"

"Why are you angry?"

"Because you're letting all your talent waste away, and it frustrates me." She yelled, standing. "You could be the best, but you're just too damned lazy!"

"It's the way I am." Shikamaru replied calmly, wisely deciding not to mention he could've passed the first time, but it had been too troublesome at the time. "I don't want to change."

Temari glared, then seemed to calm down.

"Well, will you at least spar with me tomorrow?" She asked, a hint of anger still in her voice.

"Fine. After breakfast." Shikamaru said, closing his eyes. He heard her walk over to him.

"I'm glad you did listen to us." She said quietly. "Congratulations."

He opened his eyes, looking up her magnificent body, and sat up, groaning.

"Thanks." He said quietly. "I suppose you want to go back to your rooms."

"Yeah."

He stood, and smirked at the flash of irritation in Temari's eyes. Though he was eighteen and she twenty one, he'd been taller than her since he was fourteen.

"Come on then, troublesome woman."

* * *

"Shikamaru!"

The genius groaned as he walked with Temari to a nearby training ground. Why couldn't people just leave him alone? He turned to see Tenten running towards him, a huge smile plastered across her face.

"I've been looking for you. Oh, good morning, Temari-san." She added, going through a wad of envelopes she held.

"Good morning." Temari said, watching the younger woman in amusement.

Tenten finally pulled out two envelopes, handing one to each of them.

"These are the invitations. Temari, your brothers can come if they can make it. It's a week before the beginning of the Chunnin exams."

Temari curiously opened the envelope to find an invitation - to a wedding.

"So you and Neji are finally getting hitched?" She asked, looking up at Tenten, who grinned again.

"I understand if you can't come either, missions and so forth-"

"No, I'll be here, helping this lazy bum prepare for the exams." She interrupted, gesturing towards Shikamaru, who slid his invitation into his jounin vest.

"Neji says thanks, by the way." Tenten added to Shikamaru. "Oh, there's Kiba! See you later!"

As Tenten rushed off, Temari turned curiously to her friend.

"Thanks for what?"

Shikamaru groaned.

"I'm a groomsman." He replied. "So I have to go."

"That's sweet. Come on, enough pleasure. I'm dying to spar."

* * *

_How does he do it?_ Temari thought in irritation as she found herself once more entrapped by Shikamaru's shadow jutsu.

Depending on his mood (or his general laziness), the length of their spars often varied. He must have been feeling especially lazy today, because he'd caught her in under five minutes. He walked towards her, forcing Temari to do the same. She glared as he smirked, something she'd been finding increasingly attractive over the years.

This was a problem - he had grown into a striking young man. And in spite of his laziness, his cowardly behaviour and sometimes sexist attitude, he was kind, loyal and could be sweet when he wanted to be. And Shikamaru treated her like a_ normal person_, not like the Kazekage's sister, which she valued for it's rarity.

"What now?" He asked, stopping an arm's length away from her.

Temari's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You could let me go."

"Yeah, but then you'd try and hurt me." He said, shrugging.

"Your chakra doesn't last forever." She said, her voice filled with warning.

"True." Shikamaru sighed and released the jutsu.

He instinctively winced as he waited for her heavy fan to whack him, but it never came. Straightening, he saw her staring at him, biting her lip.

"What?" He asked cautiously.

Temari seemed about to say something, then shook her head.

"Nothing." She said quietly. "I should go...Sakura said she'd take me to the hot springs. And I guess I'm going to have to buy something for this wedding." Temari sighed and rubbed her forehead irritably. "I hate shopping."

"I could get Ino to help you if you want." Shikamaru offered.

He smirked when she shuddered slightly.

"No thanks...I think I can manage. I don't need her asking me if we're dating." Temari said, putting a hand on her hip irritably.

"I don't know where she gets her delusions." Shikamaru said, shrugging. "Well, I guess I'd better take you to Sakura's place...so troublesome."

"I don't need you to hold my hand 24/7, crybaby." Temari said irritably as they returned to town.

Shikamaru ignored her easily. Honestly, why were there so many loud, bossy kunoichi in his life?

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly, and Temari reluctantly found herself enjoying the free time - even more reluctantly admitting to herself that she enjoyed spending a lot of it in the company of a certain lazy jounin. Now it was her last free day before she returned home to Suna, and she found herself regretting it a little.

Temari had, however, nagged Shikamaru into sparring with her one last time before she left, so they had headed to the training grounds. He, as usual, won, but it took him a good twenty minutes to hold her down this time. It even looked like he'd broken a sweat, which Temari felt proud of.

"I will beat you one day." She said as once more he closed the distance between them.

"Yeah, you will." He said with easy acceptance.

Temari was fairly certain that the events that took place next where a result of brain-freeze due to irritation. Fairly certain. She smiled brightly at the Leaf nin, who looked a little frightened at this sudden change of emotion.

"Wait...I just thought of a way to beat you!" She said triumphantly. "Let me go!"

"No way, you'll just be troublesome and want another long fight." Shikamaru groaned.

"I won't, I promise. I think you'll be impressed." She said confidently.

In spite of himself, he was curious to see what she'd come up with. Reluctantly, he released the jutsu and waited, not letting his guard down. He was not expecting Temari to reach up and gently take his face in her hands, then pull him close enough to brush her lips against his. When she pulled back, she grinned at the absolute amazement in his normally dull eyes.

"Did I win?" She asked lightly.

Shikamaru managed to get his brain back into some sort of order.

"I'll give you this one." He muttered, moving forward and kissing her hard.

After a moment of brief surprise, she eagerly returned the kiss. Temari was suddenly very aware of their bodies pressed tightly together, and his strong but surprisingly gentle fingers buried in her hair, while her own arms were wrapped around his neck, trying to pull him closer.

They both pulled back at the same moment, breathing hard and resting their foreheads together.

"Temari..." Shikamaru managed, gently stroking her cheek.

She suddenly pulled back, her teal eyes filled with confusion and fear.

"I...I should go." She stammered, and turned and fled.

"Hey, wait!" He called, but didn't race after her.

Even if he wasn't lazy, she was too fast for him. Now he was confused and angry. Why did she kiss him if she was just going to run away when he kissed her back? Had it all been a joke? He hadn't even realised how much he actually really cared for the Suna kunoichi until she'd kissed him, and now she'd gone and made things more troublesome.

* * *

Author's note: sorry this took so long to put up. enjoy! thanks for the R&Rs :D


	8. Chapter 8: Saving Temari

**Chapter 8: Saving Temari**

"_What did you do?!_" Tsunade yelled.

Shikamaru sighed. He'd been on his way to Temari's apartment to find out what the hell was going on when an ANBU had shown up and said Tsunade wanted to speak to him. Shikamaru wished the agent had added that she was thoroughly pissed off as well.

"I don't understand what you're referring to, Hokage-sama." Shikamaru answered, deciding to keep to the respectful title until the woman calmed down.

"I just had Temari-san in here telling me she was leaving early to head back to Suna. She seemed very distracted, and confused. You're the only one she spends time with. _What did you do?_"

Shikamaru looked into the face of Tsunade and decided honesty was the only thing that would save him right now. That, and he couldn't be bothered lying.

"I kissed her back." He answered, blushing slightly.

Shizune gasped and put a hand over her mouth to hide her smile. Tsunade seemed to hear his words in mid-shout, and paused, her finger pointing at him dangerously.

"What?" The Hokage asked.

"We were sparring, and she said she'd thought of a way to beat me. I released my Shadow Jutsu and she kissed me. It was probably meant as a joke but...I kissed her back. I thought she liked it but then, she ran off." Shikamaru now felt thoroughly embarrassed and rejected.

"Damn it." Tsunade said quietly, falling back into her chair. "Of all the kunoichi to fall for Shikamaru...I thought you liked _avoiding_ trouble."

"I do. I can't help how I feel." He said sadly.

"Alright...I guess I can understand her reaction now." The blonde said, sighing heavily. She was about to continue when a shinobi burst into the room, a scroll in his hand.

"Forgive the interruption, Hokage-sama, but we have received an urgent message from the Kazekage." He said, bowing and handing it to Tsunade, who read it quickly. He eyes widened in horror.

"This..." She managed. "Gaara says that a powerful ninja is on the loose, attacking any Suna ninja he sees. He was last headed in this direction. He wants Temari to stay here, damn it!" She slammed her powerful fist onto the desk and pointed at Shikamaru."She can't be far, go find her. This is an S-Rank mission. I'll send some help and a medic team after you."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Shikamaru said and left with surprising speed.

He was a lazy, cowardly, sexist shinobi, but his loyalty always came through in the end. Especially for this damned woman who'd made him fall for her.

* * *

Temari decided to halt by a river not to far out of Konoha, taking the cool water and splashing it over her hot face. She hated feeling like this - confused and irritated at being confused. She stared at her reflection and sighed. Why her? She'd only kissed him as a joke...or had it been a joke? He'd grown into such an appealing shinobi. And why had he kissed her back like that? He'd never shown any indication he thought of her as anything more than a friend. But then, that was just the laziness coming through, wasn't it?

"He can't...he can't have _feelings_ for me, can he?" She whispered to herself. "What do I feel? Damn it, maybe I shouldn't have left..."

Her head shot up and she leapt to the side, the Fuuma shuriken grazing her shoulder before landing point first in the river bank. Cursing herself for not paying attention to her surroundings, Temari spun around and whipped out her fan. She could see nothing.

"Show yourself!" She shouted fearlessly, scanning the area. A rain of kunai shot towards her, which she easily blew away with her fan. "Come out, coward!" she yelled, racing towards where the weapons had come from.

Temari halted in the middle of the trees and glanced around, her senses on high alert.

"I am no coward." A harsh voice responded from behind her.

Temari spun and deflected a shuriken quickly, glaring at the ninja. He wore the hitai-ite from the Hidden Rock Village, and seemed to glare at her with insane hatred. It was nothing compared to what Gaara could do, though, and did not intimidate her.

"What do you want?" Temari yelled. "I have done nothing to you."

"Revenge is all I seek. The destruction of all Sand ninja is my goal." He said in a disturbingly quiet voice.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Your Kazekage murdered my wife. I will not rest until you are _all dead_!" He screamed, and leapt forward.

Temari closed her fan and swung it around, expecting it to hit the rock-nin head on. To her shock, he suddenly vanished from in front of her.

_So fast!_ She managed to think before a fist smashed into her jaw, sending her flying to the ground far below.

Temari hit the ground hard, and she groaned as she felt her shoulder dislocate. The shinobi was on her in a second, his fist coming for her face once more. Temari managed to roll painfully to the side, swinging her leg up and catching him on the ear, throwing him back several feet.

She managed to pull herself onto her feet and headed for the nearest tree. Gritting her teeth, she smashed her shoulder into it, slamming the bone back into place.It was intensely painful, but she managed to keep her cry of pain internal as she spun to glare at the rock nin.

"Gaara doesn't kill kunoichi! He'd arrest her and put her on trial!" She yelled at the man.

"He obviously wasn't feeling merciful when he killed my wife!" The ninja yelled, wiping blood from his mouth.

Temari opened her mouth to defend her brother when recollection hit her.

_Gaara pulled his sand away from the shinobi assassin. Temari placed a hand on his shoulder when Kankurou knelt beside the dead ninja, and pulled away the mask, revealing a woman. A hint of remorse flashed through Gaara's eyes, and he sighed._

_"Have her buried in the desert." He said quietly._

"Your wife tried to kill him!" She gasped. "He didn't know she was a woman! It was an accident!"

"You _dare_ defend that monster! You _bitch_! You have _no_ idea what her death had put me through! I loved her with all my heart! You clearly have no concept of love, if you can so easily speak up for your leader!"

"What would you know!" Temari yelled, forcing her injured arm to work and opening her fan. "Gaara is not what he used to be! There is no need to kill innocent shinobi doing their duty!"

"_SHUT UP!_"

As the crazed man leapt forward, Temari knew this was her only chance. Her arm hurt to much to be able to depend on her fan much longer.

"_Wind Scythe Jutsu!_" She cried, swinging a mighty stream of wind at her enemy, catching him head on. Temari grinned in spite of her pain, but it soon died when the body of her enemy hit the ground, and was suddenly surrounded by smoke.

"Oh crap." She whispered as the smoke cleared to reveal a battered looking log.

Temari cried out as a kunai was shoved into her stomach.

"You're overconfident, girly." The ninja snarled as he pulled the kunai out again.

Temari choked out a pained cry, falling to her knees.

_No! I can't die like this! Not now!_ She thought desperately to herself. _Why didn't I just stay in Konoha?_

"Damn it." She managed, spitting blood.

Temari looked up into the trees, trying to get the strength to stand. She could sense the ninja pulling back for another hit, and this time, he wouldn't miss a vital organ. And then she smiled.

"What's so funny?" He snarled.

"You're going to die." Temari said with such conviction the rock ninja glanced around.

Seeing nothing, he snarled and slapped her face hard.

"Stupid bitch. You're mad, just like your Kazekage!"

Temari grinned, ignoring the blood on her lip.

"His _is_ my brother." She pointed out.

The rage that spread over his face was quite remarkable. He pulled back the kunai, dripping with her blood, and stabbed it forward viciously. There was a thunk of metal hitting flesh, a hiss of pain and a gasp of surprise. The rock ninja looked up into the face of the Leaf shinobi he'd just stabbed in the side.

"Who the hell are you?" He yelled.

Shikamaru smiled, as though he were completely uninjured.

"I'm the man who's going to kill you." He grabbed the rock ninja's fist, which still clutched the kunai imbedded in his side.

"_Shadow Neck Bind Technique_." He said in a cold voice.

Temari looked up at Shikamaru's back in surprise, holding her bleeding stomach. She'd _never_ seen him like this, _never_ heard him so angry. She watched as his shadow wrapped around the rock ninja, a hand reaching up and grabbing the enemy by the throat. Shikamaru leaned forward as the ninja raked desperately at the shadow he couldn't grip.

"_No one_ gets away with hurting my precious people." Shikamaru snarled.

The rock ninja choked desperately, then stilled, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. The genius released the dead body from his jutsu and tugged the blade from his body. He then sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping.

"Shika..." Temari said gently. "What are you doing here?"

He turned and knelt before her, ignoring his bleeding wound.

"I'm here to rescue you, troublesome woman." He said, not meeting her gaze. "We got a message from Gaara about _him_ just after you left." The younger man jabbed his thumb at the dead ninja. "Are you alright?"

"I think I could be in some trouble if I don't get to a hospital." She said calmly. "You could use one too." Temari reached out and carefully touched his wound, making him stiffen and recoil from her touch.

"Why did you leave?" Shikamaru asked suddenly, still refusing to look at her. "I-I thought...we were friends. I thought you could talk to me if...Temari, it would've been my fault if you'd died-"

"Don't be stupid, baka!" Temari said angrily. "It was not your fault I left! _I_ made the decision to leave."

"Then why?" He asked desperately, finally meeting her eyes.

She cursed when she found herself unable to look away from his hurt, dark orbs.

"Why did you kiss me like that, Shikamaru?" She asked in a surprisingly gentle voice.

He sighed heavily.

"Troublesome." He muttered. "I like you, Temari." He admitted, blushing.

Temari stared at the Leaf ninja in shock, unable to believe what he'd just said.

"You..._like_ me?" She repeated hesitantly.

"More like...maybe love you." He said in an even quieter voice.

"Shika...I had no idea." Temari said, forgetting the pain of her wound in her amazement. "I...I didn't even think you liked me that much."

"Yeah, well, emotions and stuff are just too troublesome but..." He raised his eyes to hers again."...maybe you're worth it."

"_Shikamaru!_" A loud voice yelled, halting any more confessions and leaving a big gap of questions.

The pair looked up to see Neji, Ino, Naruto and a medic team lead by Sakura leaping down from the trees towards them.

"Shika! Temari-san! Are you alright?" Ino cried, flinging her arms around Shikamaru's neck.

Temari felt jealousy rip through her body, and realised to her horror that she might, just might, be in love with the damn lazy ass.

He rolled his eyes and pushed his team mate away, wincing as his wound stretched.

"We could use a medic-nin right about now." He hinted.

Sakura was already getting Temari to lean back, and the sand kunoichi was soon surrounded by medic-nins.

"Oh, right." Ino said, moving forward.

"The area is safe." Neji said, deactivating his Byakugan. "I hope you didn't do this to get out of my wedding?"

Shikamaru smirked at the Hyuuga, shaking his head.

"I can try." He said.

"Woah, Shikamaru, did you take this guy out?" Naruto's loud voice suddenly called. "Granny Tsunade said this guy killed twenty sand ninja!"

"Why the tone of surprise?" Shikamaru grumbled to himself. "Are you done yet?" He asked Ino, who glared, then pulled back from her childhood friend.

"I've stopped the bleeding, but we should get you to hospital anyway."

"Fine. How's the troublesome woman?" Shikamaru asked, trying to appear indifferent.

"She'll be fine once we get her back to Konoha." Sakura said distractedly.

Only Ino, who knew her friend so well, noticed the slight relief in Shikamaru's stance as they returned to their village.

* * *

Author's note: w00t, new chapter :D thanks for the R&Rs


	9. Chapter 09: Changes

**Chapter 09 - Changes**

Temari did not like being forced to rest. She did not like hospitals. And she especially did not like that she had to share a room with the lazy bastard who was making her feel things she'd never felt before. He seemed to be asleep (or was pretending to be), so she didn't have to make any awkward conversation. Unfortunately, this gave her time to think.

_'More like...maybe love you...__Emotions and stuff are just too troublesome but...maybe you're worth it.'_

Temari turned her head to look at Shikamaru, and sighed heavily.

_He loves me._ Temari thought to herself, still unable to believe it.

Her whole life, no one had ever loved her - though she suspected her brothers might be coming around of late. And to hear it from someone who, admittedly, meant a lot to her...it _frightened_ her. It frightened her to death, because it meant that she would have to evaluate her own feeling and, well...she knew they were the same.

She couldn't love him. It just couldn't work. No matter how much she enjoyed his company, lazy and annoying as he could be, no matter how much she secretly missed him when she returned home, no matter how good his kiss had been - they were from two different villages, two different lives.

Temari closed her eyes and turned her face away, feeling a strange sadness swamp her body. Who was she kidding? She loved the lazy bastard. She _wanted_ to be his. She just was too afraid to admit it...too afraid her emotions might make her weak.

She stayed perfectly still when she heard Shikamaru sitting up, groaning heavily.

"Troublesome." He muttered, his voice horribly sexy in it's sleep filled state.

Temari heard a creak as he got out of bed, and almost stopped breathing when he walked over to her. She could sense his familiar presence close to her, and it took all her strength not to jump when he gently stroked her blonde fringe. Temari swallowed nervously when she felt his warm breath on her ear.

"I know you're awake, troublesome woman." He whispered.

Her teal eyes shot open in surprise, and looked up into his black ones, so close to her own.

"Shika..." Temari whispered.

He pulled back and sat on the bed, never taking his eyes off hers.

"Guess you owe me one now." He said with a triumphant smirk. "For saving your butt."

Temari scowled furiously and sat up.

"I would've been able to handle it if you hadn't come, I was perfectly fi-" Temari was cut off when Shikamaru moved forward quickly and covered her mouth with his own.

When it came to kissing, she discovered, he put in a lot of effort. His lips teased her own, enticing her to melt into the kiss. A moan of pleasure escaped her as his fingers stroked her cheek then buried in her hair, deepening the kiss and pulling her close to him. A small whimper left her when Shikamaru pulled away, smirking at her reaction.

"I'm glad you're alright, Temari." He said quietly.

A small smiled grew on her face, but it soon died.

"I have to go home soon." Temari said, letting her forehead rest on his.

"But you'll be back for the Chuunin exams. I won't be going anywhere." He pointed out.

Temari pulled back slightly, her eyes searching his face.

"Do...do you really love me?" She asked nervously.

To her amazement, Shikamaru blushed bright red and looked away.

"Does that bother you?" He asked quietly.

Temari looked at him for a long moment, then, to both their surprise, moved forward and kissed his cheek.

"No." She turned her eyes away and stared out the window. "I won't lie to you...this scares me. No one had ever loved me before. And I've never..."

"I know you don't feel the same, Temari. I understand."

"Don't be stupid! I love you!" She yelled in frustration. "Why the hell do you think I'm so scared!"

Shikamaru stared at her, his mouth open slightly in amazement.

"You...love me?" He repeated, astounded. "I thought you hated me!"

Temari sighed impatiently, grabbed his jounin vest and pulled him forward, kissing him hard. When she pulled back, he seemed to be in a daze.

"You know I've never been good at that emotional stuff."

"Could've fooled me." He wheezed.

She treated him to a rare smile, and pulled him forward again, this time to hug him.

"How can this work?" She whispered.

"We'll think of something." He promised, stroking her back.

They pulled apart quickly when the door slid open, and Ino, Chouji, Tsunade and Shikamaru's parents entered, looking concerned. Except for Yoshino, who looked ready to shout her son's head off.

"Shikamaru! I'm surprised you're out of bed." Tsunade said with a knowing smile.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID YOU COULD'VE DIED!" Yoshino shouted.

Shikamaru sighed, ignoring his father's snickering.

"Yoshino-san, I am sorry I brought this worry on you-" Temari began.

"Oh, don't apologise, Temari-san!" Yoshino said, looking fierce. "You seem to be one of the only person in the world who could motivate my son to move that quickly!"

Temari blushed slightly and looked away.

"I'm assigning your old team to escort Temari home. I think Gaara will want to thank you personally." Tsunade said.

_Hopefully it won't involve dying._ Shikamaru thought to himself.

* * *

"Shikamaru, I want to talk to you." Ino accosted him the following morning as he left his apartment.

Chouji was hovering behind her, looking apologetically at his best friend.

"Damn, it's too early for this." Shikamaru whined, wandering on.

Ino was in front of him in seconds and shoving her finger in his face.

"What's going on between you and Temari-san?" Ino demanded.

"Nothing." Shikamaru sighed.

"You're a terrible liar, isn't he Chouji." She said, turning to the potato chip eating man.

Chouji looked visibly trapped, then settled for a shrug.

"Chouji!"

"Alright!" He sighed. "Shikamaru, it's beyond obvious you love her." He stated blandly.

Ino grinned triumphantly, then turned her piercing gaze back to Shikamaru, who turned his eyes to the sky. No clouds, damn.

"Come on, lazy, or we'll never get to Suna!"

Shikamaru was almost visibly relieved when Temari chose that moment to appear.

"Don't rush me, troublesome woman." Shikamaru said, raising his hands and lacing his fingers behind his head.

Ino turned to Temari, a determined look in her eye.

"Shika loves you." She said suddenly.

Temari looked at the skinny blonde, raising an eyebrow, then turned to the shadow ninja with a sigh.

"Should I kill her, or would you like the honour? I don't think I can put up with this for three days."

"If you kill her, it could cause an incident, and that would be far too troublesome." Shikamaru said, leading the way to the gate.

"Plus, you'd never see each other again." Chouji interjected.

Temari and Shikamaru sighed. It would be a long trip.

* * *

Shikamaru stared up at the night sky. His team and Temari were all sleeping, while he kept watch (after much grumbling and mutters of how troublesome it was). It was slightly cloudy, but the light wind kept the moon and stars from being hidden.

"A perfect night, don't you think?" Shikamaru looked down into Temari's face, which was smiling lightly at the sky. "Stars for me, clouds for you."

"Yeah." He said peacefully as she sat up and moved closer.

"Do you think we should tell them? It's getting really annoying." She said quietly.

"Later. After I've been killed by your brothers." He muttered.

"Baka, they won't kill you. You saved me, remember?" She said tartly, poking his side where his newest wound had been.

"Yes. Amazing how you and searing pain often coincide." Shikamaru teased lightly, and received the expected punch to the chest.

He moved swiftly, turning and catching her lips in a brief kiss. Temari glared as he pulled away, resuming his former position.

"Get some sleep. You have next watch, troublesome woman."

"_I knew it!_"

The pair winced when Ino's shout filled their camp.

"Wha- are we under attack?" Chouji grunted, sitting up and looking instantly awake.

"No! Shika just kissed Temari!" Ino crowed happily.

Shikamaru sighed heavily and glanced at Temari, who was reaching for her fan.

"Just ignore her. She'll get over it soon enough." He mumbled.

"Oh, no I won't! Not until you answer my questions!"

"Ino, shut up!" Temari finally snapped. "It's none of your business!"

"It is if you want to be kissing Shika! He's practically my brother! Now-"

Yeah, it was a _really_ long three days.

* * *

Author's note: sorry for the long delay - uni + writer's block + tired no writing. hopefully this will be acceptable grovelling :)


End file.
